sigfreudfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigmund Freud Biography
images.jpg|Sigmund Freud fff.jpg|Sigmund and his beloved mother Amalia Freud-sofa.jpg|Freuds treatment sofa in private practice Jung-freud-group-photo-small.jpg|First members of International Psychoanalytical Accosiation Sigmund-Freuds-daughter-Anna-1920..jpg|Sigmund and daughter Anna Freud Sigmund Freud is psychology's most famous figure and one of the most controversial thinkers of the twentieth century. Early life and career Sigmund Frued was born on the 6th of May 1856 and died on the 23rd of september 1935.Sigmund was actually born Sigismunf Schlomo Freud and was an Austrain jew born in Austro-Hungarian Moravia now Priber in Czech Republic.His fathers name was Kammom Jacob Freud was a wool merchant and his 41 when Sigmund was born.Sigmund's mother Amalia Nathanson was only 21. His mother was very fond of Sigmund and gave him the nickname 'Golden Siggie'.Growing up Sigmund was very brght and was treated well by his parents in order to help him sucseed for example he wa the only child in the family to hav they're own room.This was so he could study.In 1865 aged 9 Sigmund attended the Leopoldstadler Kommunal-Realgymnasium a well known high school.He proved an outstanding pupil and graduated from the Matura with honors. In 1873 aged 17,Freud began his degree in Medicine in the univercity of Vienna.In 1881 he graduated with a doctorate of medicine.After graduation he worked in Vienna General Hospital.He worked along side Joseph Breuer in treating hyteria.In 1885 Freud went to Paris s a student of french neurolohist Jean-Martin Charcot.When he returned in 1886 he set up his own private practice focusing on neuropsychiatry,nervous and brain disorders threw psychoanalysis.The same year he married wife Martha Bernays with whom he went on to have six children with Ernst,Sophie,Mathilde,Oliver,Jean Martin and Anna the youngest who went on to folllow in her fathers footsteps and contributed to psychology by founding child psychoanalysis. Later life and career In 1892 Joseph Breuer brought the case of ‘Anna O’ to Freud's attention.A patient who first referred to Feuds method as the 'talking cure',A method in which she recalled traumatic experiences and spoke about her symptoms and when they arose.Her real name was Bertha Pappenheim. In 1893 Freud began formng his seduction theory.In 1895 his work 'studies in Hysteria' was published,In which the term 'psychoanalysis' was fist used.Freud's father also died in October the same year.In 1990 his ajor work 'The Interpretation of dreams was published. In 1902 Freud was appointed Professor of Neuropathology in the University of Vienna.A post he held until 1938.Even though the medical establishment did not agree with all of Freud's methods.Freud gained a large following of fellow doctors and students in his time in the hospital and university. In 1906 Freud began writing to Carl Jung about his theories and methods,In 1907 the pair met faace-to-face for the first time.In 1910 the International Psychoanalytical Association was founded by Carl Jung as acting president.Four years later Freud and Jung went their separate ways due to unsolvable differences when it came to methods and theories.In 1913 Freud published his 'Tolem and Taboo' offering theories on society. After World Was I he spent less of his time in the univercity and more time applying his theories to art,literature,history and anthropology.In1923 he published his work 'The Ego and the Id' which suggested a new structural model of the mind. In 1922 Freud wa diagnosed with gum and jaw cancer from his excessive smoking of 15 cigars a dy from the young aged of 24.In 1930 Freud received the Goethe Prize in Franfurt his mother Amaia also died that year aged 95. In 1932 Adolf Hitler came to power in Germany.In 1933 the Nazi publically burnt Freud's books in Vienna.In 1936 Freud celebrated his 80th birthday before fleeing Vienna to London with wife and daughter Anna.The jewish community were no longer safe in Germany esspecially those as famous as Freud. In 1939 after undergoing over 30 surgerys to remove the cancer from his jaw,Freud lost his battle against the guma dn jaw cancer and died on the 23rd of september 1939